All I want for Christmas is you
by Snapinou
Summary: Songfic, basée sur "All I want for Christmas is you", pour célébrer la période de Noël.


Fandom : Harry Potter.

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi.

Note : OS écrite pour un concours sur un blog.

* * *

_**All I want for Christmas is you…**_

La neige tombe de manière régulière sur Poudlard. Les flocons virevoltent pendant leur longue descente pour finalement se poser sur le sol, sans qu'aucun bruit ne vienne perturber leur chemin. Cela fait deux heures qu'il neige sans discontinuer et il continue à neiger, de plus en plus même. Un manteau blanc recouvre tout le paysage d'un voile de pureté. L'air s'est rafraîchi et lorsqu'on respire, le souffle se transforme en fumée avant de s'évaporer dans l'air. On a l'impression que les personnes se sont transformées en cheminées ambulantes, ce qui leur donne un aspect irréel et fait bien rire les enfants.

Le lac de Poudlard est gelé et les élèves ont ressorti leurs patins. Ils glissent silencieusement sur la glace. Certains hésitent à se lancer, de peur de tomber, alors que d'autres, téméraires, font toutes sortes de glissades, afin d'impressionner leurs camarades.

Plus loin, on peut apercevoir Hagrid, qui traîne derrière lui le grand sapin de Noël qu'il vient d'aller abattre dans la forêt entourant Poudlard. Le demi-géant sourit joyeusement et a l'air de bien s'amuser à regarder les élèves jouer dans la neige. Plusieurs d'entre eux viennent à sa rencontre et continuent le chemin avec lui. Une fois à l'intérieur, le sapin est confié aux bons soins du professeur Flitwick qui s'occupe de le décorer, à l'aide des elfes de maisons et de quelques élèves volontaires.

Dans le château, les professeurs sont tous en train de s'affairer pour préparer Noël. Dumbledore parcourt toutes les pièces de l'école, afin de tout coordonner, et cela avec son petit sourire légendaire. C'est peut-être lui qui s'amuse le plus de tous ces préparatifs…

Au détour d'un couloir, une robe noire virevolte en silence. Un homme passe devant la Grande Salle, d'où on entend une chanson de Noël, interprétée par la chorale de l'école.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There's just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is..._

_You_

Il marche à grandes enjambées vers les cachots de Poudlard, sans que personne ne le remarque… Le chant se répercute dans tout le château, égaillant l'atmosphère.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There's just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_You baby_

La silhouette marche de plus en plus vite, comme si elle voulait fuir quelque chose… Ou qu'elle avait quelqu'un à retrouver, là-bas, plus loin, toujours plus loin, et qu'elle risque de s'en aller, si jamais il n'arrive pas à temps.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I don't even wish for snow_

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeers click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_Ooh baby_

_All the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me..._

Il entre dans ses appartements, referme la porte derrière lui, laissant les dernières paroles de la musique entrer avec lui dans la pièce.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all __I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is..._

_You_

Il regarde autour de lui, avec l'air de chercher quelqu'un. Finalement, ne trouvant personne, il entre dans son bureau. Une simple feuille cartonnée est posée sur le meuble. Il s'approche et s'en saisit, presque avec fébrilité, redoutant quelque chose. Il laisse s'échapper un soupir lorsqu'il lit la carte :

_All I w__ant for Christmas is you..._

Mettant la carte à l'abri dans ses robes, il ressort de ses appartements, à la recherche de l'auteur de cette lettre. Il sait où il va la trouver. Il sort du château et se dirige vers le lac, faisant crisser la neige sous ses pas. Quelques élèves l'aperçoivent venir et se tiennent loin de lui, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi leur professeur de potions se trouve près du lac en ce moment, lui qui aime tant ses cachots noirs et poussiéreux. Quelques uns en tombent même et se retrouvent les fesses sur la glace, ce qui fait bien rire Severus intérieurement. Seule une personne reste sur la glace, continuant à patiner comme si l'arrivée du terrible professeur de potions ne la perturbait pas.

- Granger ! crie-t-il voyant qu'elle ne fait pas mine de venir sur le bord du lac.

Elle tourne finalement la tête vers lui, un sourire mutin sur son visage encapuchonnée. Lentement, elle laisse ses patins la mener vers l'homme qui l'attend juste au bord du lac gelé.

- Professeur Snape ? l'apostrophe-t-elle toujours en souriant.

- Pourriez-vous me suivre… s'il vous plaît, ajoute-t-il voyant qu'elle attendait.

Elle lui emboîte le pas et il refait le chemin en sens inverse, repassant encore une fois devant la Grande Salle, où la chorale avait repris un autre chant de Noël, auquel il ne prête aucune attention. Il sent la présence de la jeune femme derrière lui et refuse de laisser transparaître aucun sentiment. Enfin ils arrivent dans ses appartements et il lui fait signe de rentrer avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

- Eh bien professeur ? demande-t-elle. Que me voulez-vous ?

- Tu sais bien ce que je veux, répond-il mystérieusement mais avec un petit sourire.

Elle craque presque en voyant son sourire mais elle se retient à temps. Ce n'est pas à elle de commencer, elle le fait toujours, alors, pour une fois, cela va changer ! Patiemment, elle reste debout face à lui, ne laissant aucune émotion transparaître sur son visage. Lui par contre n'arrive pas à cacher ses sentiments. Elle voit passer sur son visage plusieurs expressions : d'abord la satisfaction, car il croit qu'elle va craquer, puis l'attente et maintenant le doute, voyant qu'elle ne réagit pas.

- Si vous n'avez rien à me dire, je m'en vais, dit-elle tranquillement.

Elle se dirige vers la porte. Elle espérait le faire réagir en disant cela, et cela fonctionne au-delà de toutes ses espérances. Elle se sent tirée en arrière et se retrouve face à lui, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Non, murmure-t-il.

Lentement, il approche son visage du sien et l'embrasse du bout des lèvres. La sentant frissonner, il la prend dans ses bras et la serre alors que leurs lèvres se rencontrent à nouveau. D'une main, il abaisse sa capuche qu'elle avait gardée pour emprisonner ses cheveux dans ses doigts tandis que son autre main s'appuie sur son dos afin de la garder près de lui. Il demande l'accès à sa bouche du bout de la langue et elle entrouvre les lèvres afin que leurs langues se rencontrent. Elle laisse s'échapper un soupir et Severus, encouragé, la soulève pour la déposer sur le sol. Il s'allonge sur elle, appuyé sur ses coudes pour ne pas qu'elle ait à supporter tout son poids. Il reprend ses baisers et descend lentement dans son cou…

- Severus, lâche-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il continue lentement sa descente et commence à déboutonner la veste d'Hermione.

- Severus ! insiste-t-elle en reprenant ses esprits et en le repoussant doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-il la voix rauque.

- Je ne crois pas qu'on devrait… Il risque de ne pas apprécier, ajoute-t-elle en voyant son air.

Severus se retire en grognant et se couche à côté d'elle, la main posée négligemment sur son ventre. Il met sa tête dans le creux de son cou et respire son odeur délicieusement féminine. Elle sourit et lui donne un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

- Merci pour le petit mot tout à l'heure, murmure-t-il de sa voix grave.

Hermione ne répond pas, elle se contente de l'embrasser à nouveau, approfondissant leur baiser. Leurs langues se mêlent, leurs odeurs et leurs sentiments. Ils s'écartent et reprennent leur souffle, fermant les yeux en se délectant de la présence de l'autre.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu faisais sur la glace tout à l'heure ? demande-t-il.

- Je m'amusais…

- Et si tu étais tombée ? Tu imagines ?! Heureusement que je suis arrivé à temps…

- Oh Sev ! le coupe-t-elle. Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas !

- Oui mais quand même, dans ton état…

- SEVERUS SNAPE ! Veux-tu bien cesser ?

- Mmm je dois déteindre sur toi. Tu commences à être hargneuse comme moi, dit-il en rigolant.

- Pfff, je vais te laisser, je dois me préparer pour mon prochain cours.

Elle fait mine de se lever mais Severus ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Il la retient et l'emprisonne de ses bras, se plaçant derrière elle.

- Tss tss, vous restez avec moi professeur Granger ! Déjà que je ne vous vois jamais ! proteste-t-il.

- Ce sont mes élèves qui ne vont pas être contents… Je n'ai pas préparé tous mes cours d'étude des moldus…

- Depuis quand les élèves ont-ils le droit d'être contents ? demande-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Hermione rigole et se serre contre lui.

- Au fait, tu as réfléchi ? Comment allons-nous l'appeler ?

* * *

Posté le 24 décembre 2008


End file.
